The Luckiest Girl
by Kaesteranya
Summary: My series of standalone pieces and oneshots revolving around Hibari and Kyoko, and their not- romance. Each of the works follows the idea that Hibari, Ryohei and Kyoko were childhood friends.
1. Private star systems

**Private star systems.**

_Here's another one, which follows the idea that Hibari's childhood friends were Ryohei and Kyoko, before he started down the Mr. Biteyoudead path of violence._

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 22, 2009._

Most of the girls who entered Namimori Academy always went through the following steps after seeing Hibari Kyouya for the first time:

Having the biggest crush on him until he opens his mouth/swings his tonfa in their general vicinity.

Wondering if they ought to risk their lives attempting to confess to him or forever hold their peace.

Realizing that Hibari Kyouya would sooner kill them than kiss them.

Mourning.

Falling for the next hot item on campus.

Kyoko's friends were no exception. She spent the next month and a half of her first year in Namimori listening to Hibari-senpai this and Hibari-senpai that at every spare moment, or passing back notes in class asking for advice or gratuitous worship of the school's violent little god. Her friends, in turn, always wondered how she could remain totally unaffected by Hibari's oh-so-obvious (lethal) charm. They did make it a point to ask her about it back then, once the topic of lunch conversation inevitably fell back to fawning over Hibari and she had nothing to say. Kyoko only smiled each time, and told them, quite gently, that Hibari-senpai wasn't really her type.

What Kyoko _never_ told them about (and probably never would, since they had outgrown their Hibari Worship by the end of the quarter) was the picture she kept in her wallet, one of her brother in grade school and his Most Extreme Best Friend Kyo-chan. She also never told them about how, at least once every week, she'd sneak over to the rooftop of the building, climb up to the roof of the shed and pop in on the boy trying to take a nap under the shade of the water tank. He always made it a point to express how irritated he was over her intrusion. She always laughed and proceeded to set out the meal she made for two.

They never talked about much, and talk even less than they used to when they used to play together as children. These days, however, Kyoko was perfectly content with the silence, their quiet pocket of nothing at all full of Hibari eating and her watching him eat everything, down to the last grain of rice.


	2. Oh rose, oh pure contradiction

**Rose, oh pure contradiction****.**

_This works along the premise that the fight Ryohei got into when he was younger was a nasty gang brawl thing that he could've actually died in._

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 24, 2009. It quotes a line from the poem "self-composed epitaph", composed by Rainier Maria Rilke._

Over the years, Kusakabe Tetsuya has realized that the measure of one's importance in the eyes of his leader lies in whether he remembers that person's name or not. Titles don't count; nicknames based on habits or physical features (or, in some cases, the number or kind of disciplinary infraction) matter even less. Hibari Kyouya is the kind of man who is always thinking ten steps ahead of everyone else, studying the chessboard of life with a frightening amount of intensity, moving over it, reversing it, turning it about and occasionally destroying it altogether. Names don't matter, when it comes to tools – only capabilities, details.

It is odd, then, how Hibari knew of Kyoko Sasagawa long before she became Sawada Tsunayoshi's most precious person – he was aware of her since Namimori, when he was the head prefect and she was the girl on the fringes of the mafia game. Of course, asking Hibari himself about the matter was totally out of the question, if Kusakabe wished to walk away with his life. Asking Kyoko herself felt… wrong, and beyond that, Hibari was bound to find out if he went to a source that was that close to home. So, Kusakabe took advantage of the network he had built up for the Foundation, paid all of his agents for their confidentiality (it didn't have to be much – they all knew what would happen if they fessed up and Hibari became aware of what they were up to) and called for a private investigation.

The results were slow in coming, but they came nonetheless. Childhood photographs, all of which used to belong inside a Sasagawa Family album that had gone missing sometime after the death of their parents. Yearbook stories from delinquents that used to follow Hibari around before he shook them off. A vague rumor about Ryohei Sasagawa's grade school days with the wrong crowd and how he had always been in the company of a wild-haired kid with slanted gray eyes. A police report for a cold case involving kids and biker gangs – it was penned too vaguely for it to be of any real use, and the financials for it didn't add up to anything beyond bribery. And, to top it all off, records involving monetary transactions straight to the Sasagawa account under the name of a fictitious friend of the family, with the earliest dated to the first month when the Namimori Disciplinary Committee started generating profit for their "protection services" and the latest from last month's Foundation books.

During their next meeting over sake, it occurs to Kusakabe that now would be the perfect opportunity to tease Hibari about it, mention old childhood friends and the Girl Who Could've Been Good for Him before the Horse Came around and Made Him Gay. Kusakabe has grown wise over the years, however, and the remembrance of the destruction that stemmed out of the LAST time a sensitive topic was mentioned in a drunken Hibari's presence made him smile in response to his boss' questioning eyebrow, and pour them both another cup of sake each.


	3. The heart of your gesture

**The heart of your gesture****.**

_This one takes place after the manga and WAY into the future, with the natural assumption that all ends well and Tsuna and Kyoko end up happily married._

_The title is taken from Theme #37 over at the 52 Flavors Community._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hibari Kyouya," Haru seethed, much in the same fashion that an angry mother would towards her particularly belligerent son, "you are NOT supposed to be here!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course! Bad luck, you know!"

"I am not Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"_You _are a_ man. _That is enough."

"Um!"

Kyoko was immediately treated to the double whammy of Haru's indignant glare and Hibari's studied apathy at her terribly timed interruption. Behind her, Hana stifled a laugh in the lace and frills of her wedding dress.

"It's okay, Haru. He can come in if he wants to."

"But—"

"It's okay."

Three seconds of Annoyed, and then Haru let out a long-suffering sigh. "You spoil him too much," the Family's consigliore declared, as she stepped aside. Hibari brushed past her with a scoff, and ignored, of course, the girl's squawk about Closing the Damned Door Behind Him.

"Please be aware, Hibari-san," Hana chimed from around the pins between her lips, "that should you report on anything you see in this room, you will suffer a very, very painful death at my hands, and then a second one at Haru's."

"I doubt that."

Hibari settled himself into the chair right behind the full-length mirror that Kyoko was standing in front of and pulled a lacquered cigarette case out from the inside pocket of his coat. Kyoko beamed at him as Haru tied up her corset/fixed her veil/tugged at the odds and ends of her dress. She might have said something to him, maybe a thank you or a hello, but Haru had gone back to gushing and Hana was barking orders again ("lift your arms" or "stand up straighter!" or "breathe in deeeep~") and she did not get a chance to.

Sometime later, Haru and Hana zipped off to fetch some more things, leaving Kyoko standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself.

Today was the Day.

"Sawada is a very lucky man."

"Eh?"

Hibari was now at the window sill, thumbing another cigarette out of his case. Kyoko wondered how she could have missed the fact that he'd opened the window. He looked good in that suit – really good. Did Chrome pick it out for him? Or maybe it was Dino.

"You will be good for him," he went on to say, confirming the fact that he really WAS talking and Kyoko had NOT been imagining things after all. "Keep him out of trouble, perhaps."

Hibari lit up. Kyoko ducked her gaze and smiled.

"Thank you."

Hours later, as the Family and its closest allies gathered for the wedding, Hibari slipped into the seat beside Dino Cavallone's, watching what the Don was watching – Sawada Tsunayoshi standing in front of the altar, looking sick and nervous and happier than he's ever been all his life, all at the same time. Dino turned to Hibari on the pretense of saying something amusing, and ended up saying something else instead, when he noticed his former student's expression.

"Jealous, Kyouya?"

"Cease your dribble, Horse."

Later, as the bride herself came walking down that altar, it occurred to Dino to tease Hibari a little more, for he knew all about childhood friendships and first loves, but the sight of that elusive, tiny smile on the Cloud Guardian's lips was enough to get him to change his mind.


	4. The rope to the ivory tower

**The rope to the ivory tower.**

_Set ten years into the future. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 13, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

The first thing Kyoko Sawada does, the moment she wakes up, is kiss her husband good morning. They cuddle for a bit, exchange the usual pleasantries before they both decide that it's time to get up. She watches him dress up, helps him with his tie, then sends him off with well wishes and the assurance that she'll be perfectly fine on her own and he really ought to focus on what he's got to do, they're going to see each other again later tonight anyway.

Breakfast is spent in the company of Haru and Hana, where they speak of the places they've been to, the places they ought to go to, their loved ones, needlework and cooking. Kyoko is distracted, for a moment, by the glimpse of a familiar shadow in the doorway – her companions do not notice who she was looking at, and she only smiles and shifts the gears of the conversation when they ask, never answering.

The hours before lunch are idled away in books and cross-stitch patterns, in sunlight and nibbling on fruits. Her brother arrives at twelve o'clock sharp, and Kyoko is only too happy to listen to him babble on and on and on, all the way until he has to extremely go, because there's an extreme job coming up and he has to extremely train!

It is only after she has seen Ryohei off that Kyoko ventures up to the rooftop, up to where the sun's brightest and the breeze is best, and sees the shadow she had spotted earlier than morning: he's lying on the ground at the very center of the rooftop, arms pillowed behind his head, eyes shut, pet fluffball resting on his chest. She laughs, walks right up to his head to peer down at him with a smile.

"You'll catch a cold like that, Kyo-chan."

Hibari Kyouya snorts, but doesn't answer. He doesn't move either, when Kyoko settles down, taking a seat beside him.

Neither of them say anything, all the way until sunset.


End file.
